


The Granger Guide To Saving People & Hunting Things

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Rose Weasley and Panju Wealsey Have Different Names, Supernatural (TV) Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: The hunter and the witch, a most unlikely pair.When Dean Winchester and Hermione Granger’s daughter gets her Hogwarts letter, she’s thrust away to a world she barely understands. Being the daughter of a hunter, Rosalind sees danger at every turn while her classmates see excitement. Honestly, she’s just hoping she lives long enough, knowing her parents track record, to make it to the end of her first year.
Relationships: Amy Pond (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of non-consensual relations, throughout this story, though there will be nothing explicit. This is your warning! Turn back now if it makes you uncomfortable.  
> ————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supernatural and Harry Potter. Supernatural is trademarked by The CW and Harry Potter is trademarked by J.K. Rowling / Warner Bros. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Looking out her window Rosalind Mary Granger, or Winchester, depending on which continent she was in, felt her stomach twisting in knots. Having lived in Cicero, Indiana all her life, Rosalind was accustomed to having great distances separate her and her family. Having a hunter for a father, it was common place for him to be there one day and gone the next, with at least three states separating them.

That didn’t make getting her Hogwarts letter any easier though.

Growing up, Rosalind was taught that there were two types of witches: Naturals and Borrowers. Natural witches were born with magical abilities, like her and her mother. Then there were “Borrowers", those who gained their power through deals with demons.

Up until her father met her mother, he and her uncle were under the impression that the only witches in existence were Borrowers.

That had lead to a rather tumultuous fight between her parents when her father found out the truth. But you know what they say, opposites attract, and the rest is history. Eleven years later they had two biological kids and adopted two more. And despite the fact that only one of her children developed magic, Hermione Granger was happy with her life

She’d said as much to Rosalind that morning, when she’d been lugging the last of her down the stairs. 

“Don’t mess with my stuff while I’m gone. And don’t think you can move into my room either,” Rosalind sent her older brother Ben a rather scolding glare, akin to of her Uncle’s infamous bitchface. “because I will find out. I’ll be home for Christmas.”

Ben beamed at her, half mischievous half relieved. While his mother had outlined what it would be like at Hogwarts for his sister, he was still happy to know she would be coming home. Not that he was going to tell her that — he had to maintain some semblance of his pride.

“No fighting you two.” Her mother Hermione chastised them as she walked in from the kitchen with a baby on her hip. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion.”

The child on her hip squealed in delight causing Hermione to smile. 

“See even Bobby J thinks so.” She chuckled as she shifted them in her arms.

Bobby J was the first edition to their family after Rosalind was born in 2002. After the whole fiasco with the apocalypse, her father had almost retired from hunting. While her mother couldn’t stop him from hunting all together, as it would been like her giving up magic, she’d relegated him to staying in-state. 

That was how they ended up adopting Bobby J, a shapeshifter baby. 

After the return of her uncle, Rosalind’s mother had been quite skeptical, and a little hurt. The rest of her Dad’s maternal family and her Uncle had pulled her father back into hunting full-time. That had caused a rather large row between her parents but they’d managed to work it out in the end.

After killing the Alpha shifter together, because her mother wasn’t going to her her father go back without her, Rosalind’s paternal grandfather Samuel tried to take Bobby J. That had gone over as well as you’d expect. Her grandfather tried to give him to her father’s cousins which lasted all of five minutes before her mother simply took him and apparated away.

That how Bobby J became Robert Johnathan Winchester, or Roberta Joan, depending on the day. 

“Don’t forget what I taught you.” Came the quiet voice of Rosalind’s younger half-sister who was owlishly peering at her from the steps. “Boys can be mean.”

Rose hadn’t even heard her sister come down, but she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Amazons were apparently masters of stealth. Emma was the latest edition to their motley crew, and a rather unexpected one at that. While she might have looked older than Rosalind and her brother, she was in fact even younger than Bobby J! 

Emma likened her rapid 36-hour aging, to that of a sixteen year old, had a lot to do with her amazonian genetics.

That whole fiasco started when father and uncle went on a hunt in Seattle, which her mother hadn’t been too thrilled about to begin with. However, she’d let him go more because she wanted her father to keep an eye on her Uncle. She knew they were both still reeling from Bobby death and needed it — to hunt.

And so her father decided to do some recon at the bar where all the victims had gone to. He long since kicked his habit of habitual drinking to forget his trauma, since her mother had taken them both to see a magical therapist on the regular. Therefore, he’d been perplexed when he could only remember getting a drink, this strange woman talking to him, and then _nothing_.

He woke up in the Impala the next morning with a pounding headache and Bobby’s flask missing.

The woman, as it would later be revealed, was Emma’s mother. She’d supposedly left her father her number under the guise of friendliness. It was written on a napkin stuffed in the passenger’s seat because according to her, he’d gotten “blackout drunk.” That was the first red flag for her father, Rosalind later recalled him telling her mother.

He _didn’t_ get blackout drunk.

Her father later recalled that he hadn’t gotten blackout drunk since his fight with her mother back when they’d told each other the truth about their lives. Flag number two was when he found out the flask was missing. That was something he’d never misplace because Grandpa Bobby was family.

Fearing the worst, her father went to the bar to look but they didn’t have it. He then called Emma’s mother’s number to inquire about the flask. When she said she had it, he went over to her house to retrieve it. 

Her confirmation that she had it was flag number three for him that something was afoot. 

To make a long story short, when Emma turned up on his doorstep and told her tale, her father’s hazy memories of that fateful night began to surface. They still haunt him to this day, that much Rosalind is certain. He doesn’t have to say anything, she can see it in that far off look that he sometimes gets.

It’s the same one her mother gets every time she has to go to the British Ministry’s annual charity gala to commemorate the war she fought in.

When Emma and their father arrived home, Rosalind’s mother had been far more understanding that she thought. At the time, Rosalind had been confused why her father had come home with a strange girl in tow. However, after a rather quick, yet hushed, conversation between her parents, her mother had simply held her father for a what felt like an eternity. 

Later that night, after her siblings had long gone to bed, she heard her father cry. 

“I know.” Rosalind replied with a smirk, “Everyone’s gonna think I’m some sort of _assassin_.” 

That caused Emma to grin, which was rare sight. She was still rather awkward, even a year after she’d come home with their father. Rosalind’s mother didn’t hold anything against her and loved Emma like one of her own, which was slowly breaking down her sister’s walls. However, if Emma was close with any of them, other than their father, she was probably closest with Rosalind.

This lead the second eldest Granger-Winchester to believe that Emma was probably taking her departure rather hard. She tried not to think of her sister standing in front of that warehouse, leaning she’d been abandoned by her mother. For her sister’s sake, Rosalind hoped Emma didn’t think she was abandoning her now.

She could never do that, she was _family_.

“But hey,” Rosalind said as she walked over to her, legally and physically older, but not really older, sister and pulled her into a hug, “Don't go thinking I’m skipping out on you ok? Like I said, I’ll be back in time for Christmas, I promise.”

She hugged Emma who stiffened a little before she returned the hug. Rosalind knew she was getting used to her own strength, trying not to squeeze the life out of her. She didn’t hold it against Emma, she was still new to the whole ‘family’ and ‘not holding in her emotions’ thing.

Emma and their father were alike in that way.

“What did I say?” Came the joking voice of her father Dean as he walked through the door, “No chick flick moments.”

Emma pulled away and Rosalind sighed — baby steps. She caught her mother glaring at her father, jutting her chin in the direction of Emma. Her father looked like he’d been kicked and nodded, properly chastened.

“I guess this chick flick moment is ok.” He replied hastily as he shut the front door behind him, walking over to where Emma and Rosalind were standing. “How you holding up?”

Rosalind wasn’t sure who that question was directed to, her or Emma. He placed a hand on both their heads ruffling their hair. Normally, Rosalind would ducked away but she needed to set a good example for her sister. Not to mention this would probably be the last time in a while her father would get to do this.

“Good.” Emma mumbled, “I’m sad Rosie’s leaving.”

“What about me?” Ben scoffed, “Am I chopped liver?” 

“Your not leaving.” She turned and deadpanned.

It Emma’s smirk told Ben she was messing with him. 

“She’s not gonna be gone forever,” Dean said as he moved his hand from Emma’s head to her shoulder, “She’ll be here back Christmas and over the summer.”

Emma looked a little torn, switching her gaze from their father, to Rosalind, to their mother and back. 

“I know,” She sighed, “It’s just that — the Weasley’s don’t really like her—” The ‘ _and the rest of us_ ’, went unsaid. “And I don’t want her to be treated as lesser and…”

The young amazon let out a startled yelp as Rosalind, Ben, their father and their mother all pulled her into a group hug.

“I’ll be fine Ems.” Rosalind quipped as she squeezed her sister, who was at the center of their little hug. “I promise.” 

“Ok.” She relented with a small smile, “But you promise you’ll to write to me? Mother is teaching me how to use the owl post.” 

Hermione beamed particularly brightly at that.

“In English and Greek if I have too.” Rosalind replied with a grin, “I’m sure there won’t be a lot of people who could eavesdrop or spy on my letters if they’re not in English.”

Emma nodded thoughtfully at that. Secretly Rosalind hoped her sister would write to her English, because her written Greek was mediocre at best. While their mother had done a good job of teach them all Greek, for Emma’s benefit, Rosalind found she wasn’t the best when it came to writing it. 

Maybe they’d have something she could use in the library…

“And you too Benjamin.” Rosalind said as she playfully nudged her brother with her elbow, “Can’t have you feeling left out.” 

Ben ducked to hide his smile.

“Do you have everything?” Her mother cut in as they broke apart, “Did you pack whatever you need in your trunk?”

Rosalind rolled her eyes at that. 

“Yes mom,” She sighed exasperatedly, “Considering you helped me pack—”

“It’s just a question.” Her mother replied warningly before glancing at the clock on the wall, “It’s almost time to meet the boys. I suggest we get going, King’s Cross is going to be particularly packed this year, I fear.” 

Rosalind grumbled in displeasure at that.

She didn’t like that she was being made out as some spectacle for the British Wizarding World, and neither did either of her parents. When her father had seen the headlines of last week’s Prophet he’d nearly blown a gasket. _Hogwarts Golden Girl returns with child in tow! What’s happened to the illusive Hermione Granger since she left 15 years ago?_

Her mother lit the paper on fire and promptly cancelled their subscription. 

“Ok.” Rosalind sighed as she turned to her father, “You promise to at least help mom write letters to me?”

She knew her dad was leery of the whole owl post thing, even after being married to a witch for 13 years.

“For you kiddo,” he said as he pulled her into a hug, “I’d do anything.” 

Rosalind hugged him fiercely before she moved to grab her trunk, hastily wiping away her tears. 

It was hard to believe that her father hadn’t always been accepting of magic. Marrying her mother, a stellar witch in her own right, had curbed many of his ingrained childhood prejudices. But that didn’t stop him from being wary of it. She’d gleaned as much from the way his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes when she’d preformed some rather dangerous accidental magic as a child.

“Give em’ hell.” Her father said as Rosalind and her mother spun out of sight with Rosalind’s trunk in tow.

“I will.” She whispered as she and her mother reappeared in the bathroom nearest 9 3/4th crossing at King’s Cross. 

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked her daughter as they walked out into the crowded station. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Rosalind let out a sigh. “I just wish you’ve of let me—“

“Do not finish that sentence.” Her mother warned her, “Your wand will be sufficient enough protection. Not to mention all the books and other oddities I have no doubt that your father packed in your trunk.” 

Rosalind felt her face flush. However, before she could reply she spotted two laden trolleys, with two rather large cages rattle on top of them. From what she could see they were being pushed by two boys, one with fiery-red hair and the other with auburn hair. 

“Rose!” The older boy with fiery-red hair exclaimed when he caught sight of her, “There you are.” 

“Aunt ‘Mione! Rose.” 

Hermione and Rosalind were assaulted by the redheads, of varying degrees, that made up the Weasley-Potter family. The three of school age, Delphinia, James, and Albus remained at their trollies. Rosalind stopped pushing her own to scoop young Rubeus into her arms. The twins, Lily and John, stuck to her mother’s sides like burrs.

”If it isn’t my favorite Potter.” Rosalind ruffled his hair. “Hey Ru.”

“Hi Rosie.” He giggled before hugging her mother.

“You excited,” Her Uncle Harry asked her as he pulled her into a hug. “for your first year?”

Rosalind smiled, though it didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Harry’s eldest daughter, Delphinia, otherwise known as Delphi, said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I mean, you’ve got Teddy, James, and I to help you.” 

Rosalind did her best to smile but her cousin’s words did not ease her concerns.

“Yeah,” Teddy agreed as he walked up to the group, his grandmother trailing slightly behind him, “Right James?” 

James rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. 

“I mean,” He began, “As long as your not in Slytherin you’ll be fine. I mean who knows, you and Al might be silver and green buddies.”

Albus’ face nearly reddened as deeply as his auburn hair.

“Dad.” Albus wined, “He keeps saying it.” 

Harry frowned at his son. 

“James,” He sighed, “give it a rest.”

“I only said he _might_ be in Slytherin. And he might so…” James trailed off at his dad’s glare. “Fine.”

“Who cares what house you’ll be in,” Teddy said as he linked arms with Delphi, “I mean, she and I are in Hufflepuff.” 

James just scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I agree,” Rosalind said catching James attention. “Who cares what house your in, it’s just a house.”

“Not you too!” James bemoaned. “It’s not just a house.”

“What?” She shrugged, “I don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

Rosalind missed the amused glance her Uncle Harry shot her mother.

“Well,” Ginny said as the group approached the train, spotting her brother and his family by the door. “Wherever your sorted, know that we will love you regardless.” 

That seemed to relieve some tension in Albus’ shoulders.

“Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron!” Little John exclaimed, breaking away from his aunt as he barreled into his Uncle. 

“Hey Johnny.” Ron exclaimed as he ruffled his hair. 

“James!” Ron’s son Pankaj said as he embraced his cousin, “Let’s get on the train so we get a good compartment.”

“Wotcher Uncle Ron,” Teddy and Delphi exclaimed, with Teddy’s hair changing to match his Uncle’s.

“Hey kids,” He beamed. “You excited for another year?”

“I’m excited for DADA,” Delphi said with a mischevious glance at her father. “Although Dad won’t tell me what we’re learning.”

Harry simply brushed off some invisible dust from his teaching robes. 

“You’ll find out the same as everyone,” Her father replied with a gleam in his eye, “on the first day of class.” 

Delphi mock pouted before dissolving into giggles.

Rosalind spied her ‘Uncle’ Ron’s wife Padma and smiled at her. She’d always found the woman’s presence to be much more desirable than her husband’s. The woman’s hand was curled around her daughter Saanvi’s shoulder.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” She smiled politely to her. “Hi Saanvi.” 

The little girl waved shyly at her.

“Are you excited,” Padma inquired of Rosalind. “to be starting your first year? I know Pan was nervous. We wrote to him at leas three times a week last year.” 

“What?” Albus exclaimed, “Really?”

“James too.” Ginny agreed exchanging a maternally mischievous grin with Padma. 

Rosalind looked over at Pan and James. They seemed to discussing something rather heatedly. Pan had cocky smile that she wanted to wipe off his face, one that made her blood boil. He could be quite funny but his jokes were usually always at someone’s expense, mostly hers or Albus’. 

She wasn’t _quite_ over the prank he and James pulled on her at Christmas.

“Really,” Ron agreed with a rather large smile. “Though I’m sure he’d tell you otherwise.” 

Rosalind smiled, filing that information away for later.

“Everyone’s staring at us again.” Albus muttered, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

“Can we go now, please?” James asked with a grin.

“James,” Ginny scolded him, “Don’t you want to leave with your brother?”

The looks Albus and James exchanged answered that question rather easily.

“Fine,” Harry relented causing both Pan and James to perk up. “I will see you both at school.”

“I know Dad,” James bemoaned, “See you later.”

“Bye Ma,” Pan said as he kissed her on the cheek, “Bye Baba. Bye Saanvi.” 

The only time Pan was even remotely anything other than rambunctious was when he was around his little sister. 

“Bye Didi,” She replied quietly. “Promise you don’t forget to write?”

He ruffled her hair. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” He said and when he turned back to James his old self was back, “Let’s go! If we don’t find YeBai he’s gonna take up the whole compartment with his herbology equipment.” 

James nodded.

“Bye Mum,” He kissed her cheek before scooping up his little siblings one by one. “I’ll promise write by the end of the week.”

The group watched James and Pankaj disappeared onto the train with their trunks trailing behind them.

“We should probably be heading out too,” Delphi said as she grabbed her belongings from her trolley. “Make sure that James and Pan don’t destroy the train and all that.” 

All the adults laughed at that. 

“We’ll see you at Hogwarts,” Teddy said as he and Delphi embraced Harry. “We’ll make sure to keep an eye on everyone.” 

He winked at Rosalind as his hair shifted colors to match hers.

She rolled her eyes at that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Albus stiffen. Rosalind appreciated the brotherly (and sisterly) concern from the pair but she didn’t need it. She would be more than fine to look after herself.

“Be good,” Ginny said as she kissed them both. “Ok?” 

“Well will,” They chorused as they pulled each of the Weasley-Potter kids into their embrace. “Be good for Mum.”

“We will.” Lily, John, and Rubeus chorused.

Soon Delphi and Teddy too disappeared into the smoke, getting on trail. Only Rosalind and Albus remained. The girl in question felt her mother placing her hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at her. Rosalind’s green eyes met her mother’s misty brown ones.

“I’ll be fine Mom,” Rosalind huffed. “You know I will.” 

“I know,” Hermione sighed as she wiped away a tear. “It’s just, I never thought I’d see this day!” 

Rosalind was reminded then of how her _biological_ brother was a Muggle, just like their father. 

“I know,” She mumbled. “I just…it’s so different.”

“But different is good, no?” Uncle Ron chimed in.

Rosalind stiffened just slightly under her mother’s embrace. It was no secret that Rosalind wasn’t overly fond of her Uncle Ron. After the row he and her father had last Christmas over Bobby J, she was rather cross with him. 

How could he say such a thing when he’d been so wrong-footed around her shifter baby sibling?

“I suppose,” She replied quietly. “Different can be good, if you let it.”

She missed the look her mother was giving her Uncle Ron.

“I guess we better going,” Rosalind sighed as she turned to her cousin, smiling softly. “You ready?”

He shook his head.

“Good.” She smiled weakly. “Me either.”

Albus smiled at that. 

“Remember to send Neville my love.” Hermione said as Rosalind grabbed her things.

“Mum,” Rosalind sighed as she walked towards the train, “I can’t give a professor love!” 

Hermione simply laughed.

Rosalind climbed aboard, followed by her cousin Albus. Hermione, Padma, Ginny, Ron, and Harry stood watching the train along with their gaggle of children. The whistle blew up and down the platform, before the train stared off towards its destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always enjoyed the idea of Dean and Hermione together! They’re one of my favorite crossover parings.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you smiling at?” Came a voice from Rosalind’s left. “You’ve been starring out the window like your in some sappy teen movie.”

She’d scoured the entire train for an empty carriage but unfortunately, due to the increased number of first years, she found none. That meant Rosalind had to share the first open one she found. It just so happened to contain her pseudo-cousins James Sirius Potter and Pankaj Rahul Weasley who were sitting with a young girl she didn’t recognize. 

Apparently, the pair had not found whoever this YeBai was. Or maybe he’d had filled their compartment up with all their Herbology equipment. Rose supposed she might never know. 

Albus took one look at his brother and cousin and promptly kept waking. Rosalind knew she could have followed him but she had no real desire to socialize with anyone new right now. She’d wanted to sit with her ‘cousins’ Teddy Lupin and Delphi Potter but their compartment was full by the time she’d arrived. 

Out of any of the entire Weasley Clan, Rosalind got along with the Weasley-Potters the best. The Weasleys she could really take or leave, given the double standard they imposed on her mother and her Auntie Fleur. Therefore, much as she’d been told that she was family, Rosalind couldn’t help but feel a little out of place in the Weasley-Potter clan. 

There was just something about the way they all looked at her and her siblings that made her feel out of place.

Even as a child, Rosalind could sense the tension between her ‘Uncle’ Ron and her mother. She hadn’t know when she was young why they were a little frosty to each other, she just knew that something had happened. Then her dad told her that her ‘Uncle’ Ron used to have a big ol’ crush on her mother when they were young. They even dated too… but then she packed up everything and moved to America. 

Even though she got along with Jem and Pan, she’d have given anything to be with her siblings in that moment.

“I was just thinking about the sorting is all.” Rose mumbled defensively.

“Sure.” James replied with a roll of his eyes. “Afraid your gonna be in Slytherin?”

“No.” She grumbled turning from the window to glare at him, “Why were you?”

James balked at that, clearly a little offend by the idea.

“I always knew I’d be in Gryffindor,” he grinned, “like my Dad.”

“Of course you did mate,” Pan assured him, “The two of us made a pact to be the greatest Quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen!” 

Rosalind simply rolled her eyes at that. 

Seemingly done with his teasing, James and Pan moved onto discussing Quidditch, rather passionately. Jem was a fan of Krum and the Vlstra Vultures while Pan was ever passionate about the Chudley Cannons, just like his father. It was then that Rosalind noticed the girl sitting next to Pan.

She was somehow able to read whilst all this was going, which was a feat in and of itself.

“I’m — uh — Rosalind, but you can call me Rose.” She said as a means of introduction causing the girl to look up.

She had a scar running from her hairline on the left side of her face down to the top of her collarbone, which just barely missed her eye. She had her hair in a nice plait with a rather animated array of violets keeping it in place. Rosalind found that watching the violets bloom on the girl’sbraid, because of the spell-work was so realistic.

“Violet Patil-Brown.” The girl smiled causing Rosalind to smile back sheepishly. “It’s nice to meet you too Rose.”

It all made sense now, of course she was related to Pan! Nobody else would be able to sit though his and James, rather loud and disruptive, discussions otherwise. James already had a reputation for being quite boisterous and he was only rivaled by Pan. Some people were already starting to compare them to their Uncle George and late Uncle Fred.

Not to mention Pan was one of the very few people who could manage to truly goad James into anger, with Quidditch being one of his trigger points. The other one was Albus and that was simply because they were brothers. They bickered like cats and dogs. 

Anybody who saw Pan and James together probably took one look and made their way to the front of the train. The only people who could handle the duo any one of their numerous cousins — with Violet apparently being a part of that. Not that is mattered to Rosalind… maybe she’d be a better conversationalist than her male cousins.

The girl had looked familiar when Rosalind walked in but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Now her memories supplied her images, placing a nameto a face. She recalled the times she and her family would spend holidays with the Weasleys. Though the two of them had never really spoken before they’d probably met at least once or twice before. 

“Nice to meet you.” Rose replied quietly, “So — uh — I’m sure you’re quite used to this.”

She gestured to James and Pankaj’s heated debate that seemed to be devolving unto a screaming match. Violet nodded a little wearily and Rose felt herself relaxing. She was good at talking about annoying family members, since she had quite a lot of them herself.

“You should see Pan around our Dadi during Yuletide,” Violet quipped with a small smile as she shut her book, “The man owns a quidditch team in India and yet they still go at it like two beaters on the pitch.” 

“I can understand that.” Rosalind smiled, “My Dad has been teaching PawPaw Arthur about cars since the day I was born. The two of them will get into arguments about driving versus flying and how you could easily enchant my father’s beloved Impala to do both.” 

The two girls laughed amicably. 

“Both my parents and I have a fear of flying,” She continued with a sigh, “so I’m sure you can assume how well that went over.” 

“Does that mean you’ve never ridden a broom?” She asked causing Rosalind to laugh.

“I might have been raised a Muggle but Auntie Ginny made sure that I knew how to ride a broom because and I quote: ‘ _Your not gonna be like your mother, I’m gonna make a Quidditch Star out of you yet_ ’.”

“Not you too!” Violet bemoaned, “I swear Ginny Bhabhi wants to make a fully fledged Quidditch team out of all of us.”

At the mention of Quidditch both James and Panju looked up. 

“Did you say Quidditch?” Jem asked curiously, “Have the two of you finally come to your senses?” 

Violet rolled her eyes.

“You wish,” She quipped, “We were just talking about Ginny Bhabhi and her aspirations to create her own Quidditch team using her children as well as her nieces and nephews.” 

Jem snorted in amusement while Pan grinned.

“What would be be?” Pan chuckled, “The Wrangling Weasleys? The Walloping Weasels?” 

The four of them dissolved into pearls of laughter at that, causing Rosalind started to feel a little more at ease with everything. While she would have rather been at home fixing up the Impala with her father or learning rudimentary Magic from her mother, she was starting to be ok with being half an ocean away from her family.

A jolt in the train dissolved that relaxed feeling she was staring to have.

“Where’s Albus?” Violet quipped, thankful for the momentary lapse in Quidditch commentary, “Is he sitting with some other first years?” 

“We could ask you the same thing,” Pan smirked, “firstie.”

Rosalind rolled her eyes at that.

“The train was a little too packed for my linking.” Violet huffed feeling her cheeks flush. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I think he’s sitting in the front of the train,” Pan said, his features darkening. “With Malfoy’s spawn.”

Rosalind sighed and Violet glared at her cousins.

“Careful Pan,” She tssked. “Your prejudice is showing.” 

He simply shrugged.

“I mean at the rate Al going he’s gonna end up in Slytherin.” James replied flippantly. “With the company he keeps.” 

Rosalind was keenly reminded of her paternal Grandfather in that moment, with James’ attitude towards Purebloods. It made him no different from the hunters who only saw the supernatural as soulless monsters. Funny how history, even though it doesn’t repeat itself, does rhyme.

“What’s with that face Vi?” Pan asked his cousin, crinkling his nose. “He’s not wrong. I mean, you’ve seen how Baba and Mr. Malfoy are!”

Rosalind rolled her eyes at this.

 _Boys_. 

“You too Rosie?” James scoffed, “At this rate the lot of you will end up in Slytherin.”

Rosalind had just about enough of this. She had to deal with enough prejudices at home, she didn’t need it from her family here. There were a lot more pressing matters out there than whether or not some was a “pure” blood or not.

She hastily gathered her things before stalking out of the compartment, dragging her trunk behind her. Making her way to the loo, she changed into her robes with the grace of a kid who’d learned to do quick changes in the back of a car. After that, she made her way towards the front of the train and stopped when she caught sight of Albus and what James dubbed was the ‘Spawn’ of the Malfoy family. 

He was a rather plain looking little blonde boy who had his nose squarely shoved in a book. Upon second glance, Rosalind could just make out the title: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. When she door opened, the boy immediately looked up, folding his book shut.

“Hi.” The Malfoy boy smiled expectantly at her. “I’m Scorpius.”

“If your here to redicul—” Albus began, turning from the window, stopping when he realized who was standing in the doorway. “Oh… it’s just you.” 

“You wound me,” Rosalind sighed dramatically as she sat down beside him. “I was defending you not three scant minutes ago from Dum and Dummer.” 

He snickered at that while Scorpius frowned in confusion. 

“Thanks,” He quipped, “James was unrelenting this morning. I could have used you earlier.” 

Rosalind rolled her eyes.

While she didn’t truly feel kinship to the Potter-Weasley clan, some of its members had merit. She liked Albus’s family immediate including Teddy and Delphi, though she loathed James. Nana Molly and PawPaw Arthur were nice, though even they could get grading sometimes with their presumptions. 

“I’m sure he was lovely,” Rosalind replied mockingly. “But I’m sure you know where he gets it from.” 

Albus nodded. 

“I mean, you know how Nana gets around Bobby J.” She grumbled. “For as many kids as they have, they’re not very open minded.”

Though he agreed with his cousin he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He loved his grandparents, he really did. Though he knew, for all their niceties, they could be just a prejudiced as even the staunchest purebloods. 

“Seems like you too know each other.” Scorpius interjected mildly amused. 

“Oh.” Rosalind said feeling her face flush. “Sorry. How rude of me, I’m Rosalind Granger-Winchester.” 

She held out her hand to the boy. 

“Nice to meet you.” He replied politely. “Though I’m sure you already know who I am.” 

She saw his smile fade at that.

“Not until five minute ago honestly,” She replied as Scorpius took her hand. “So I can say were even.”

He nodded, his smile returning. 

“Well,” Scorpius chuckled. “I was told to be careful around Weasleys.” 

Albus rolled his eyes at that.

“Then I guess it’s good I’m not a Weasley.” Rosalind replied her eyes twinkling with mirth, though they were a little clouded over. “Because it looks Lyon and I have that in common.” 

Scorpius found himself laughing at that.

“I’m sure the Weasleys’ would have a heart attack if they could see us now!”

“Rosie, can we not?" Albus joined the conversation, not liking where it was headed.

“What?” She turned to him, “Nana made it no secret that she doesn’t like my Dad or Ben’s lack of magic.”

She laughed ruefully at that. 

“I mean when they meet Emma—“

Rosalind paused, realizing her mistake.

Albus and Scorpius were starring at her then, confused looks on their faces.

“Who’s Emma?” Scorpius quipped curiously.

Albus just seemed to be waiting for her to speak. Rosalind sucked in a breath and blew it out her nose. This was not how she’d wanted this train ride to go. She’d been _expressly_ forbidden from mentioning her sister to any of her British extended family…so much for that.

“Son of a bitch,” She muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair. “I will tell you on one condition.”

“Oh one condition?” Scorpius smirked which caused Rosalind to glare at him. 

She got up and marched to the window, so that she was in the middle of them. She stared them both right into their eyes. She channeled her inner Winchester hoping to impress upon them the severity of the situation.

“You tell _anyone_ what I’m about to tell you,” She hissed quietly, quite threateningly. “I will put witch killing bullets right between both your eyes.” 

Albus looked properly chastised, his eyes wide with fear, as he gulped. Scorpius on the other hand burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt, and his cheeks were stained with tears. Albus glared at Scorpius but he didn’t seem perturbed.

“I could get used to having your around, even if your hair does look like a wild birds' nest.” Scorpius smirked teasingly, wiping his eyes. “Your quite hilarious.” 

“She’s being quite serious, mate.” Albus piped up causing Scorpius to furrow his brows in confusion. 

“Witch killing bullets aren’t real,” He scoffed, trailing off as he looked to Rosalind who was shaking her head. “Aren’t they? Surely my father would have known about them?”

It was Rosalind’s turn to laugh.

“They’re very real,” She said meeting him head on. “I assure you. So do I have your word?”

He looked to Albus who nodded furiously. The young Malfoy simply shrugged and nodded his head in agreement. He knew she had to be bluffing, she had to be.

“Now tell us who this ‘Emma’ is and why she’s such a secret that you’d threaten us to secrecy,” he said and scoffed, “the _Muggle_ way.” 

“What’s wrong with the Muggle way?” She glared at him, “My entire family, besides my mother, are muggles.”

Scorpius actually looked a little ashamed at that. 

“Nothing,” He muttered, “It’s just that if you want to make sure your secrets aren’t split you could just use an unbreakable vow.”

Rosalind huffed in annoyance. 

“Those are unpredictable and not to mention _highly_ illegal,” She replied, channeling her inner know-it-all. “Bullets are _much_ more permanent.” 

Scorpius scoffed at that, rolling his eyes.

“So you say,” He sighed before smirking, “but we’re getting off topic.”

Rosalind flushed, hoping he they have forgotten about her little slip up.

“Fine,” She sighed, closing her eyes as she slumped down on the seat beside Albus, “I supposed I can tell you.”

“About time.” 

She opened one eyes, smirking at him.

“I can see your ever the Slytherin.” 

Though she prodded him Rosalind held no malice in her voice 

"Ouch. You wound me, Granger-Winchester," Scorpius replied sarcastically. “deeply.”

"Well, what can I say?” Rosalind shrugged, “I'm a cruel witch Mr. Malfoy.”

He smirked at that.

"I guess you aren't the Gryffindor I thought you would be"

Rosalind huffed.

“Oh Merlin no!" She laughed, mockingly horrified. “Anywhere but Gryffindor, I might be brave but I’m not an idiot.”

“Anyway,” Albus said, bringing them back on track, uncomfortable with this line of questioning given his brother’s torment. “You were saying.” 

Rosalind let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in, “Emma is my sister—“ 

“What!” Albus gasped while Scorpius frowned. 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been making this fuss over your sister?” The blond boy replied incredulously. “I’ve got two of those, I don’t see what the fuss is about.” 

“You don’t get it,” Albus said catching the Scorpius’s attention. “She doesn’t have another _sister_. Aunt Mione wasn’t pregnant the last time we saw her.” 

They both turned to her curiously, waiting for an explanation. 

“He’s right,” Rosalind mumbled as she played with hem of her skirt. “she wasn’t. But Emma isn’t Mom’s…she’s my half-sister. My _monstrous_ half-sister…”

“Monstrous?” Scorpius quipped, “Isn’t that a bit harsh?”

Albus however looked livid.

“I know what your thinking,” She spoke directly to Albus then. “It’s not like that. She was born in February…but she’s — uh — sixteen years old.”

“How is that possible?” Scorpius gawked, a little miffed at being ignored. “I’m sure your father’s just off his rocker—“

“He’s not!” She snapped, just a little too harshly.

Both boys glowered are her as if to say get to the point. She cleared her throat, squirming in her seat. She knew that this wasn’t her story to tell but she was already in the thick of it.

“I’m sorry but that’s not what happened,” Rosalind began again a bit gentler, though there was an edge of fury to her tone. “This monster took advantage of my father and — and — Emma was the result.” 

Albus and Scorpius stared at her uncomprehendingly.

“How is that possible?” The blond quipped, “There’s no Being or Beast that ages that fast! Not even Veela.”

“Aren’t they supposed to _hunt_ monsters?” Albus quipped an edge of unease in his voice.

“Yes,” Rosalind hissed, “I’m getting there.”

“Wait — hunt monsters?” Scorpius interjected with a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it implies. Now will you stop interrupting me?”

Both boys nodded, falling silent.

“My dad and uncle were hunting a tribe of Amazons, the same one my sister’s mother hailed from.” She began again, trying to keep her breathing even. “Well…after this amazon did what she did to my father…Emma showed up at their doorstep.”

“And he just brought her home?” Albus hissed disbelievingly, knowing how anti-weird his ‘Uncle Dean’ was. “What if she tried to kill you?”

Rosalind smiled ruefully at that.

“Trust me when I say she has no intentions of doing that,” She turned somber, “She wouldn’t be alive is she did.” 

Albus and Scorpius looked skeptical but her look told them to drop the subject. 

“I guess that’s better than what they say about me.” Scorpius muttered self-deprecatingly.

Rosalind and Albus frowned.

“You haven’t heard?” He quipped confusedly, seeing their mirrored expressions. “There’s a rumor that’s been spread about me, probably if I had to guess by either Pan or James.” 

Albus felt his face and the tips of his ears reddening. 

“What — is the rumor?” He asked curiously. 

“The rumor is that my parents couldn’t have children so they — they used a Time Turner to send my mother back…” Scorpius explained, rather bluntly.

“To send her back where?” Rosalind frowned, not following. 

“The rumor is that your Voldemort’s son, isn’t it?” Albus asked as the realization dawned on him. 

A horrible, uncomfortable silence passed between them.

“It’s probably rubbish though.” Rosalind began, “I mean… look, you’ve got a nose!”

The tension was slightly broken by her joke, for which Scorpius was glad. He laughed, pathetically grateful for her attempt at humor. This was not a subject he liked to discuss.

“And it’s just like my father’s!” He agreed, “I got his nose, his hair, and his name. Not that that’s a great thing either. I mean — father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I’d rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the Dark Lord.” 

Scorpius, Rosalind, and Albus looked each other, something passing between them.

“I guess we’re even then,” Rosalind said as Scorpius grinned, popping two sweets into his mouth.

As smoke came out of his ears Scorpius said, “I guess we are.”

“Thanks for defending us,” Albus replied between laughs, biting into one of Scorpius’s offered chocolate frogs, “from Pan and James I mean.” 

“Any time cousin,” Rosalind beamed as she truly began to relax, “Any time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a fan of Slytherin!Trio Rose, Scorpius, and Albus! I might be drawing from elements of the cursed child, cherry picking really what I liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the sorting begin!
> 
> The Potters will be referred to as the Weasley-Potters and the reason will be explained! It’s actually quite sad and sappy on Harry’s part. So too will Delphi being a Potter! Like I said I’m cherry picking stuff of the cursed child. 
> 
> I like Delphi. Do I think her existence is totally unrealistic? Yes. Do I think she had potential not as a villain? Also yes. I am excited to watch her story unfold tangential to the plot, though it will eventually be front and center.

Soon Albus, Scorpius, and Rosalind, found themselves in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. Everyone around them seemed to be filled with wonder but Rosalind was filled with dread. People here were either descendants from a long line of this house or the other, or had no idea what they were getting into. She’d ascertained as much, despite her mother’s praises, after surveying her fellow year mates.

Most of them were high on the fumes that proclaimed it as the premiere Wizarding school in Europe. Many of them too were ogling the Boy-Who-Lived turned Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Groupies will be groupies, who then have kids, continuing the vicious cycle. Emma shuddered at the thought of Becky Rosen and how her name was now _legally_ Becky Rosen-Winchester. 

Albus seemed to wishing he could shrink and disappear, watching the students fawn over his father.

As the names on the sheet dwindled down to Rosalind’s own she became more and more aware of those around her. People cheered for every house — except Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff applause were dwarfed in comparison to that of Gryffindor, but they were no where near as dead as Slytherin.

It would seem house pride, and rivalries, extended far beyond the hallowed halls and deep into the roots of many families. Not having the generations old attachment and reverence to this school seemed to give Rosalind a bit of a different perspective than her peers. She knew what to expect from this sorting, and what if would mean for her.

While her mother had attended Hogwarts she didn’t color her daughter’s opinions with falsehoods, only the truth. Rosalind was secure in her knowledge that her mother would love her no matter what house she was in. Judging by some of the conversations around her, for some other kids that might not be true.

Then came her name.

“Granger, Rosalind.”

It seemed to silence the room like wind to a flame. Albus and was a lucky duck that his last names was at the back of the alphabet, being a Weasley-Potter. She was regretting her mother not allowing her to register under the surname _Winchester_.

Quickly all the heads of the other little eleven-year-olds, and seemingly the entire Great Hall, snapped toward her. It was a bit unsettling to say the least. Their hero worship and reverence of the Boy-Who-Lived turned into curiosity towards the enigma that was the name Granger. She was the daughter of the brightest witch of their age, who hadn’t been seen in public in Magical Britain since 2000. 

Everyone wanted to know why her mother left, which meant that everyone would want to know her.

Rosalind could practically hear ‘ _The_ Hermione Granger’ being whispered. Every house looked like they were practically chomping at the bits for her to be in their house, with the exception of course being Slytherin House. Rosalind met their uninterested, almost wary, eyes with challenging gleam in her eye.

The remaining children around her seemed to part, like the Red Sea, for her to reach the stool where the hat lay. Some cowered out of her way while others merely looked on in curiosity. She remembered her father’s words fondly as she made her way up to the sorting hat: “ _As long as I’m around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you_.”

This school couldn't be worse than hunting monsters. 

Even though both her mother and father were thousands of miles away in the states, Rosalind kept them close in her mind. Her mother presence even more so, with everyone’s eyes on her. She had been told she looked like a spitting image of her mother as a child, except for the fact she inherited her father’s sandy blonde hair, his freckles, and his green eyes. 

While she may be a Granger, _Hermione_ _Granger_ she was not.

The Headmistress leaned forward to see her goddaughter walking up to the sorting hat. She had initially been worried for Hermione’s child, knowing the mystery that surrounded her mother. However, seeing the confidence that young Rosalind eluded the Headmistress was quite sure that her namesake would be just fine.

Deputy Headmaster Longbottom placed the hat gingerly in Rosalind’s head, having to stifle a laugh as the hat nearly engulfed her whole head. Unfazed, Rosalind merely shifted the hat so she could see. The entire room seemed to be waiting on baited breath for the hat to speak her house.

She wondered if they were placing bets on which house she would be in.

“Oh I’m sure they are—” came a mysterious voice, “You are the daughter of Hermione Granger after all — every house is going to want you.” 

“Who’s there?” Rosalind snapped. “I don’t need any angels rooting around in my head.”

“Well, well, well — quite the temper you have, don’t you?” Came the hat’s reply. 

If it could smile the hat would be smirking.

“Aren’t you supposed to sort me, not chit chat?” She asked, “At least, that’s what my mother told me.”

“Hm, you are more complicated than your mother.” It replied thoughtfully, “Not all brains I see, there’s some bite behind your words.”

Rosalind smirked at that.

“I’ve been told I inherited my father’s stubborn disposition.” She confirmed.

“Indeed, likewise, you possess the noble heart but not that of Hufflepuff,” The hat continued, “your are certainly bold but not like a Gryffindor and you have an intriguing mind, but that of a Ravenclaw. Your certainly cunning no doubt, but not in a very Slytherin way.”

Rosalind frowned. Would the hat not find a house for her?

“Your a tricky one,” The hat concluded, “You could fit into any house if you so desired.”

“Quite the conundrum you have found yourself in hat.” Rosalind quipped, trying not to let her fear show. “I guess the balls in your court then, how shall you decide my fate?”

“Well Ms. Granger, or should I say Winchester, I’ll give your the option: Slytherin or Gryffindor. There’s not enough Ravenclaw in you and your too cunning for Hufflepuff.” The hat said after a moment of thought.

“Will I do good in Gryffindor?” The question formed in Rosalind’s mind much to her surprise.

“Don’t like being compared to your mother do you?” The hat quipped, “You have a keen intellect but you rely more on your instincts than anything else.”

Rosalind remained silent, unnerved by the hat’s astute abstraction.

“Tick Tok Ms. Granger that masses are growing restless.”

“I’m ready.” Rosalind said with a smile to the aforementioned masses. “Place me where I will be at my very best.”

“Good luck Ms. Granger-Winchester.” The hat said and if it had eyes the young witch was sure it would have winked.

Then, the voice that Rosalind had been conversing with in her head called out, “Slytherin!”

She straightened up when the hat was lifted off her head and stared out into the Great Hall. They all seemed to be stunned into silence, unsure of whether or not what they had just heard was real. Had a member of the Golden Trio’s progeny really been sorted in _Slytherin_?

Rosalind’s eyes flickered over the Slytherin students who looked just as surprised. However, as soon as she stepped off the chair a small bit of cheering erupted from the hall. Rosalind scanned the room to see her ‘cousins’ Delphi, Teddy, and even Violet, who would end up in Slytherin, clapping for her.

She was unsurprised to hear no clapping coming from Slytherin table.

Rosalind walked over to her new House, with her head held high. Most of them looked bored or downright mistrusting of her. She was an enigma, and the daughter of Hermione Granger no less. She was glad however when she saw a familiar face from the train sitting at the front of the table. He seemed more shocked, than anything else, at her sorting.

Without giving him any time to protest Rosalind sat down beside Scorpius Malfoy.

“Hey Rosalind,” He beamed, rather gobsmacked, “I guess your really _not_ the Gryffindor I thought you’d be.”

Rosalind laughed outright at that.

“I suppose not.” She agreed.

“I’m glad your in my house.” He said genuinely, just loud enough for her to hear.

“Me too.” She agreed, with a small smile. “Though I don’t see why everyone was so surprised. Eventually one of us were gonna end up in Slytherin—“

She caught sight of Dominique Weasley sitting father down at the end of the table.

“— I mean, there’s how many of us?”

“Too many to bloody count,” Scorpius replied with a grimace. “Albus wasn’t kidding when he said the Weasleys were an army.”

She snorted at that. 

If Rosalind felt that her sorting was a hot button topic, then she was surely mistaken. When she heard the name “Weasley-Potter, Albus” spoken by her Deputy Headmaster Longbottom, she saw a girl next to her drop her hat in shock. A bit father down she caught sight of a couple older boys making bets on what house he’d be sorted into.

Then, Deputy Headmaster Longbottom put the hat on Albus’ head. The hat seemed to take his time, taking longer than he had for Rosalind, to decide. It was almost as if he was as confused as Albus about his house placement. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was what a ‘hat stall’ looked like.

“Slytherin!” The hat said, almost reverberating against the deafening silence of the Great Hall. 

Albus looked out at the hall, unsurely. Scorpius smiled, delighted to have another friend in his house. He didn’t think he would have made any friends by this point and yet he he had two — just like he had two sisters. Maybe it was time for Malfoy’s to start defying expectations.

In his excitement, Scorpius shouted across to the hall at Albus.

“You can sit next to me!”

“Yeah,” Rosalind joined him, yelling delightedly, causing Albus’ to relax. “Come on then!”

He replied, though thoroughly discombobulated. “Right. Yes. I will.”

Albus scurried over to the Slytherin table and sat down in-between Rosalind and Scorpius. There was a beat of stunned silence before the Deputy Headmaster called out the next name, though he knew everyone was probably still distracted.

Then, after everyone has been sorted the Deputy Headmaster rolled up his scroll and walked back to the high table. Headmistress McGonagall got up to address the students as soon as he sat down. She was beaming at the students, so very pleased to see a new group of students sorted for yet another year. 

"Welcome one and all," she exclaimed. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Please enjoy your feast and remember, Hogwarts is your home!”

"Thank you!" Eveyone chorused as Headmistress McGonagall sat back down, clapping and cheering.

Suddenly, their plates were filled with all sorts of food! While she hadn’t been starved as kid — her dad made sure of that. Living on the road for stretches of time didn’t really lend itself to big meals, so he made sure his kids never went hungry. That being said, Rosalind was mesmerized as the dishes magically piled with food.

“Do they not have chicken in America?” Scorpius quipped amusedly at Rosalind’s gobsmacked look.

“No it’s just that my mother doesn’t really use magic to cook meals at home. So all the food I’ve ever eaten has never been this _magical_.” Rosalind breathed as she made herself a plate. 

“Nana would be scandalized.” Albus explained cutting into his chicken, “She believes that magic can solve all your problems.”

“Of the two of my parents, my dad’s the cook of the house,” Rose smiled fondly as the memories swirled to the surface of her mind, “He had to learn because when my parents first married neither of them could cook. That was fine and good for life on the road—“

“Life on the road?” Scorpius echoed her curiously.

“Ah well…” Rosalind faltered unsure of how to explain her unorthodox lifestyle, “My dad’s job had him traveling a lot. I sent most of my childhood going back and forth between Cicero, Indiana and Sioux Falls, South Dakota. However, there were times where my siblings and I accompanied my parents on a trip or two across the country.”

Scorpius grunted appreciatively. 

“I thought your Dad didn’t take you hunting,” Albus frowned between bites of food. “And Aunt ‘Mione didn’t approve.” 

Rosalind sighed into her mashed potatoes.

“When your family starts the apocalypse you don’t have the luxury of sitting around,” She said causing Albus and Scorpius to gawk at her. “And let just leave it at that.”

He nodded, returning to his food, letting that subject drop.

“I’ve never really been outside England and you said you’ve travelled all over the states?” Scorpius replied, a little awestruck. “Quite the life you’ve lived.”

Rosalind chuckled. If only he really knew that they’d hadn’t been traveling, they’d been _running._

After everyone had eaten, the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling. Rosalind knew her Uncle Sam would proud of that feat. As quickly as dinner had come desert had arrived in its place. As Rosalind helped herself to some apple pie, she and Scorpius talked of their families.

“So have you got any sibling?” Rosalind ventured savoring every bite of her pie. “I know you mentioned on the train you had two sisters.” 

She had to tell her dad about the pie. It was divine!

Scorpius merely smirked. 

“I’ve I seen got two younger sisters _and_ one younger brother. Their names are Lyra Berenice, Carina Narcissia, and Rigel Oceanus.”

“Those are actually nice names,” Rosalind replied with a smile, “Roll off the tongue.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at that. 

“It’s a Black tradition, as my mother was a Black, to name their children after stars.” He replied, “Not too exciting.” 

She nodded. 

“How about you?” He quipped, “I know you’ve at least got one sister, even if she is quite _scandalous_.”

It was Rose’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Didn’t the tabloids cover that at some point?” She joked causing Albus to smile.

“Not being in Britain helps to keep them guessing,” He quipped, between bites. “I don’t think they ever got it right.” 

“Besides,” Scorpius chimed in, “You can’t always believe what the rubbish publicizes.”

She chuckled at that. 

“I’ve got an older brother, and a younger sibling, on top of Emma.” Rosalind beamed, as she enjoyed talking about her family, “My older brother’s name is Benjamin, but we call him Ben. And my younger sibling is named Bobby John.”  
  


if Scorpius noticed her odd verbiage in reference to Bobby John he didn’t mention it. 

“Speaking of which, are you the first witch in your family besides your mother?” Scorpius asked curiously. “I mean you said you had an other brother…”

He trailed off at her frown, Albus looked pointedly into his pudding.

“Yea.” She quipped, a hint of sadness in her voice, “My siblings are utterly normal. Though I’m sure my Dad was relieved.”

“How can you say that?” Albus said causing her to stare at him.

“Excuse me?” She huffed, “Nana was the one who brought it up at _Christmas_.” 

Scorpius looked between the two of them, utterly confused.

Noticing his look Rosalind’s frown deepened.

“Nana Molly isn’t exactly pleased that Ben is a ‘squib’ though I believe the correct term is Muggle.” She began, despite Albus’s obvious discomfort. “She was downright scandalized when she learned Bobby J was a shifter.” 

“A shifter?” Scorpius echoed her. “What’s that?”

“A being that can shed its skin and assume the form of almost anyone, like a metamorphamus but a little more messy.” Her eyes brightened a little bit, “Bobby John decided to shed their skin when Nana was holding him, coving her in his dead skin.”

“Gross.” He gagged, shoving his dessert away. 

Rosalind shrugged, quite used to the occurrence by now.

“It was a little funny though,” Albus admitted into his pudding. “Seeing the look on Nana’s face. And in the end Bobby J ended up looking just like her, so I guess she couldn’t really stay mad.”

Rosalind wasn’t so sure about that but she did not voice her opinion. 

“I’m sure you know all about mine,” Albus replied, looking up at his friends. “Though I’d say their pretty boring.” 

“I’d hate to have my Dad as my teacher,” Scorpius sympathized with him. “I can’t imagine what that would be like.” 

“James has done nothing but complain about how Dad treats him unfairly,” Albus said though he was smiling conspiratorially. “Though I’m sure it’s got something to do with how he just expected to give him an A.”

The trio chuckled at that.

“Must be nice to have an idea of what Hogwarts is like,” Rosalind began. “I have to admit, all this magic’s been a lot take in—“

“We’re you raised as a muggle?” Scorpius looked shocked.

Rosalind shook her head.

“No but my mother didn’t use overly large displays of magic when I was growing up. She only really used magic when it was necessary. She’s never been one for flashy magic nor did either of my parents want me to grow up thinking I could always rely on it.” 

He nodded in understanding while Albus smirked. 

“This is a lot more magic than I’ve been exposed to in my entire life.” She admitted.

Scorpius mused this over thoughtfully.

“Well I guess you’ll come to love magic in time.” He beamed at her, “You’ve gotta give it time to do the same to you.”

Strangely, Rosalind was comforted by her new friends words.

“How astute of you.” She grinned.

Scorpius didn’t get a chance to respond as suddenly dessert disappeared, and Headmistress McGonagall got to her feet again. The hall fell silent as she did so.

"I’m sure you’re all excited to get back to your houses but I’ve just a few start-of-term notices to give you.”

Rosalind eyed the head table blearily. Now that she’d gotten her fill of dinner and pie the munchies were setting in. She’s was liable to fall asleep at any point.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

Rosalind saw her cousin Albus looking to his father who was in the looking at his brother James as if that missive were directed at him. She had a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye at the prospect. She was pretty sure she could handle whatever that forest threw at her.

Her mother had told Rose of her and her uncles escapades into the forest as children. The older she got the more her mother realized that Rosalind had inherited her and her father’s nack for getting into trouble. She laughed quietly at the warning, though she probably the only one to do so.

“I heard there’s werewolves in the forest.” Scorpius ventured fearfully.

Rosalind smirked at that.

“Are they vegetarian?”

He looked at her a moment in confusion before returning her smirk with a quiet laugh.

“You say the strangest things but I like it.” He said appreciatively. “Your not what I was expecting.”

Rosalind smile dimmed slightly.

“I get that a lot.”

“You shouldn’t joke about that Rosie,” Albus hissed seriously at her. “Werewolves here aren’t like the ones in the states.”

She simply rolled her eyes and waved off her cousins concerns. 

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyoneinterested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.” The Headmistress finished, “And now, bedtime. Off you go!"

“Are you planning on trying out fur quidditch?” Scorpius asked as Albus and Rosalind as they followed the rest of the first years out of the Great Hall and up a marble staircase.

“Dad told me that you couldn’t try out till second year?” Albus replied looking puzzled.

Rosalind shook her head firmly.

“I do _not_ like heights.” 

She felt the eyes of the people in the portraits watching her and Albus as they walked. She couldn’t help be feel scrutinized as they whispered and pointed. She knew that they were not only talking about her seeing as how she wasn’t the only one not sorted into Gryffindor. However, Rosalind had never been one for being in the spotlight.

She took after her both her parents in that regard.

“Seems your dad doesn’t know everything.” Scorpius grinned triumphantly, “Changed the rules shortly after Hogwarts reopened. First years can try it but they only take those who are really good. Hardly any first years have made it on the teams since the changed the rules, it’s usually only those who are Quididtch prodigies.”

Rosalind nodded sleepily. That made sense, wouldn’t want kids who barely knew how to wave a wand falling to their deaths on a broom, it could lead to a serious lawsuit. She would happily stay on the ground and watch from the stands.

The trio descended more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the dungeons. They suddenly stopped in front of a stretch of a damp stone wall.

"Chosen One." said the prefect, causing a concealed stone door to slide aside leaving a rectangular hole in the wall.

Rosalind rolled her eyes at the password. It was cliché really. A couple of the first years gasped at the hole in the wall. And before Rosalind knew it she and the others were walking through the hole leading to the Slytherin common room.

She had to admit, _Hogwarts: A History_ ’s descriptions didn’t do it justice. It was dungeon-like, though it did not feel dreary, even with the rough stone walls and ceiling. Therewere lamps hanging on chains from the ceiling, covering the common room in a greenish hue. Rose wondered if if this anything to do with the fact that the common room extended partway under the lake. 

the common room had lots of low-backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas, dark wood cupboards, and lavish rugs covering the floors. It was also decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins — they even had one of the former Potion’s Master Severus Snape!

In the center of the room there was a rather ornate heart compete a perpetually roaring fire to keep student warm. All in all, the common room had quite a grand atmosphere, if Rosalind did say so herself. James always joke that this would be a terrible place to live it Rose would disagreed, and she was right. 

She allowed herself to be directed through a door down a spiral staircase where at the top bottom knew her bed was waiting. And sure enough when they reached the bottom there were five four-posters hung with deep green, velvet curtains waiting for Rosalind and her other housemates. 

She was happy that her trunk had already been brought down. There was no way she’d of been able to carry anything anywhere. It was too heavy for that. She’d been lucky her mother had been able to levitate it for her. 

Too tired to talk, Rosalind watched as her housemates pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Rose, on the other hand, used the last of her strength to meander over to her trunk. Much to her surprise, her mother’s beloved half-kneazle Crookshanks was waiting for her. 

He wore a look that made it seem like he’d been languishing over her return.

“Crooks!” She exclaimed fondly as she picked up the large tabby cat and snuggled him to her face.

He meowed before jumping out her hands to settle himself on her bed. And that was the end of that. Rosalind couldn’t help but smile to herself as she pulled two picture frames from her trunk and set them on her nightstand. Thefirst picture had Rosalind, her parents, Ben, Grandpa Bobby, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, her Uncle Sam and Castiel. The second had her immediate family, including Emma and Bobby John.

Seeing her family’s smiling face made her feel a little less homesick.

Rosalind climbed into bed, changing a glance out her window. The water were surprisingly clear and gave her a feeling of serenity, despite er stomach twisting in knots. She made up her mind that after classes were concluded tomorrow she would send her parents a letter.

She prayed the poor owl didn’t go anywhere near her dad’s car or it might never see the light of day again. 

With Crookshanks snuggling into her side Rosalind let herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sortings are as follows:
> 
> \- Teddy Lupin (Hufflepuff) 
> 
> \- Delphi Potter (Hufflepuff)
> 
> \- Victorie Weasley (Ravenclaw) 
> 
> \- Dominique Weasley (Slytherin) 
> 
> \- James Weasley-Potter (Gryffindor)
> 
> \- Pankaj Weasley (Gryffindor) 
> 
> \- Violet Patil-Brown (Slytherin) 
> 
> \- Rosalind Granger-Winchester (Slytherin) 
> 
> \- Albus Potter (Slytherin) 
> 
> \- Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin)


	4. Chapter 4

“Is that Crookshanks?” Was the first question that Rosalind got from her doormats when she first woke up.

Rose was disorientated at first, her eyes wide with panic. Her hand immediately went for the knife she usually kept on her nightstand only to be met by a soft ball of fur. She shot up in bed as it all came flooding back to her. 

The Train. Hogwarts. _Slytherin_. 

“Right, I’m at Hogwarts.” Rosalind mumbled before looking to Crookshanks with an apologetic smile. 

The cat tsk’d her before curling up into a ball and going back to sleep. He loathed to sleep with her parents because both of them were prone to nightmares. Crookshanks was not one who liked to be disturbed from his slumber.

It was then that Rosalind realized that others were in the room with her; and that one of them had asked her a question.

“Oh…uh — yea.” She finally replied stifling back a yawn.

That seemed to settle some sort of debate between two of Rosalind’s roommates on her right. It was then that she noticed Violet was on her left combing her hair. While next to her the last girl in their dorm was already gone.

“What time it is?” Rosalind asked blearily as she hopped out of bed.

She loathed not being able to have a clock on her nightstand and didn’t know any time-checking spells.

“Oh, classes don’t start for an hour.” Came the roommate who’d asked about Crooks, “Peony and I are going to breakfast would you like to come?”

Rosalind could tell the question was aimed more at her than anyone else. 

“Nah I’m good,” Rosalind said as she opened her trunk, “but thanks for the offer.” 

Peony looked quite put out by her dismissal while the other girl looked a bit miffed. Rosalind, however, didn’t seem too bothered by this. As soon as they left Violet smiled appreciatively, since they’d been quite rude about her scars before her cousin had woken up.

“Looks like you’ve made your first set of enemies.” She quipped, “They didn’t seem to take your rejection very well.” 

“They’ll get over it.” Rosalind shrugged as she begun to unpack her ‘survival kit’ from her dad.

“Is that a knife?” Violet blanched. “I didn’t know you could bring weapons to Hogwarts.”

“Aren’t are wands technically weapons?” Rosalind replied as she looked at the small pocket knife that was lying on the floor.

It had been a gift from her dad for her birthday before she’d left. He taught her how to properly wield it in case of any suspicious characters. You’d think Hogwarts would have more security against muggle weapons but there hadn’t been one metal detector in sight since she’d arrived.

“My mother would kill me if she found out my dad packed this.” Rose said as she fondly examined the silver pocket knife, “Dad wanted me to be prepared in case I didn’t have my wand.”

Violet nodded though she was still a bit unsettled by it.

“Don’t worry.” She said as she tucked the knife under her pillow, “I’m keeping it hidden at all times. Wouldn’t want Peony and what’s her name getting any ideas.”

At that Violet laughed and the tension faded out of her. 

Rosalind pulled out the rest of the things from her dad’s ‘survival kit’. A vile of dead man’s blood; A mixture of saffron, skunk cabbage, and trillium; and a can of salt. In addition to that she pulled out her school robes and her wand. 

Rosalind also took out a charm bracelet that she’d gotten from her Uncle as a birthday present.

“That’s a unique survival kit you’ve got there.” Violet surmised as she got herself dressed. “My parents just sent me quills and parchment.”

Rosalind slipped the charm bracelet onto her arm and studied fondly. The charms on it had various mystical significance and there were ten in total; including a Buddha, a Kwan Yin, a unicursal hexagram, a cross, a pentagram, a deathly hallows charm, a tiny bottle of salt, a tiny silver bullet and an effigy of Saint Christopher.

After that Rosalind pulled out a large set of notebooks and pens that her mother sent her with. While she still had parchment and quills for homework purposes Hermione knew it’d be easier for her daughter to take notes with modern conveniences. Rosalind pulled them all into a hardy satchel that was made of dragonhide like her boots.

Wordlessly, Violet and Rosalind scurried out of the common room not wanting to miss breakfast. Crooks was hot on her heels as Rosalind grabbed a scrunchy from bag and tied her hair back. Although she’d inherited her mother’s busy mane of hair, she also had her mother’s years of dealing with it to help her keep it under control. 

“Did you know that there are a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts?” Rosalind ventured. 

“Really?” Violet exclaimed eyes wide.

“Yea.” Rosalind beamed excitedly as they walked up the stairs. “It’s pretty cool.” 

“Let me guess, you read _Hogwarts: a History_?” Violet nudged her playfully. 

Rosalind blushed embarrassedly.

“Mom wanted me to be prepared.”

“Sure sure,” Violet waved her off as they walked out the common room and out the hole in the wall, “Whatever you say Granger.”

Rose rolled her eyes.

Suddenly though the girls came to a halt when they saw a bundle of cloaks was floating suspiciously in midair ahead of them. When Rosalind tried to take a step forward, the cloaks started throwing themselves at her. What the heck was happening?

"Peeves," Violet whispered, “He’s a-“

Rosalind cut her off, “a poltergeist."

She glared at the floating cloaks, raising her voice as she spoke, "Peeves! I demand you show yourself you coward."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, was all she got as an answer.

"Well that didn’t work. Now what?” Violet turned to Rose.

“I read that he only listens to the Bloody Baron.” Rose ventured unhelpfully. “And neither of us are him”

At the mention of the Bloody Baron there was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the cloaks.

"Oooooooh! What fun-" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties!"

He swooped suddenly at them causing the girls to duck.

"Go away Peeves, or the baron will hear about this!” Barked Violet.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and cackled.

“I don’t listen to Ickle Firsties.” Peeves said as he began to throw more cloaks at them. 

“What do we do?” Bemoaned Violet , “At this rate we’ll never make it to breakfast.” 

“I’ve got an idea.” Rosalind said clutching her bracelet.

She unclamped the charm bracelet from her wrist and unhooked the tiny bottle of salt.

“How’s a charm gonna help us?” Violet astonished. 

“And what’s the ickle firstie got there?” Peeves taunted her.

“Salt.” Rosalind stated authoritatively, “Which won’t kill you poltergeists but…” She trailed off, “I’m sure you know _exactly_ what it’ll do.

Rosalind had a wild glint in her and Peeves wasn’t sure what to make of. She wasn’t like any of the other ickle firsties. She knew how to hurt him. He’d _never_ met a firstie or any Hogwarts student who had that kinda knowledge. Therefore, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry so he could fight another day, Peeves retreated. 

They saw him shimmer out of sight and heard him zooming away, rattling suits of armor as he passed. Rosalind resealed the tiny bottle of salt before reattaching it to her charm bracelet. Meanwhile, Violet gawked at her. Why had he been so afraid of…salt?

“Did you just win a battle of wits against Peeves?” Violet gasped, “I thought he only listens to the Baron!”

Rosalind just continued to look triumphant as she put the charm bracelet back on her wrist.

“Are you ladies speaking of Peeves?” Came a voice from behind them.

The three girls turned to see none other than the Boy-Who-Lived-turned-DADA-professor, Harry Potter. Violet seemed to go silent as church mouse, nodding furiously. Rosalind merely rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“Yes Uncl— I mean Professor,” Violet said finding her voice, “Rose took off one of her charms and threatened him with salt of all things.”

Rosalind looked smug but she could see that her ‘Uncle’ was trying not to look none to pleased at this revelation.

“Shouldn’t you ladies be at breakfast? They’re handing out your schedules.” Harry quipped not too sternly. 

“Yes sir, we were just on our way when Peeves appeared.” Violet offered.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Well I won’t take off house points this time but I suggest you best be getting to breakfast before it’s all gone.” He relented.

Both girls eyes lit up, they turned to make haste but Harry put a gentle hand on Rosalind shoulder. Violet looked at her but Rose nodded to her to let her know she’d catch up to her later. There was no way Rose was getting out of this lecture.

“I wasn’t gonna do it ya know,” She said when her friend was out of ear shot, “use the salt on the poltergeist.” 

Harry sighed.

“I know Rosalind.” He said as the two of them walked towards the Great Hall but at a much slower pace, “I just need you not to threaten every being in this castle. This is Peeves’ home as much as it is yours.”

Rose paled.

“I’m a weird little know-it-all aren’t I? Except instead of knowing all this stuff about magic I know how to eradicate it.” She replied, put out.

Harry stiffened slightly at her use of her mother infamous monicker. 

“No, your not Rosalind. Your brilliant just like your mother and you inherited your father’s…” Harry trailed off at a loss for words.

Even after many years Harry wouldn’t say he was especially close with Hermione’s husband.

“…tenacity and bravado?” Rosalind supplied as a joke.

Harry chuckled and ruffled her curly, sandy-blonde hair.

“You are your parents daughter, you embody both their best and worst qualities.” Harry explained, “I know your childhood was unorthodox-“

Rosalind frowned feeling a lecture coming on.

“But,” He continued, “that doesn’t mean you threaten or make the ghosts uncomfortable. They’re magical, they won’t try to kill you.”

Rose huffed, “I doubt that about Peeves.”

Harry merely shook his head.

“Peeves is different.” He said as if it explained everything, “He’s not lethal per say, he’s just got a mind of his own. But I do know that at the end of the day he looks out for the students.”

Harry smiled fondly as he remembered Peeves’s reaction to Umbridge.

“Uncle Harry—“ Rose tried but he silenced her.

“Rosalind all I’m saying is that things here are different and that can be scary. But as your Uncle I can swear to you that nothing here will have the chance to hurt you.” Harry said pulling the girl into a side hug.

Rosalind looked at her uncle taking note of his choice of words. She appreciated that he acknowledge that bad things might happen — that he was leveling with her. She didn’t wish to treated like a child in that regard. She’s seen the devil for God’s sake!

“Just promise me you’ll warm me before launching yourself into trouble.” Harry said playfully stern. 

“Of course Uncle Harry.” Rose smiled as they reached the Great Hall.

Rosalind paused a beat to try and avoid the fanfare that probably started up when her Uncle entered the room. Luckily, she was able to spot her friends fairly quickly and made a beeline for the open spot on the opposite side of them.

“Took you long enough,” Scorpius astonished as Rose filled up her plate. “I thought you would miss breakfast.” 

“It’s not her fault,” Violet scolded him. “We had a run in with Peeves.”

“Please tell me you didn’t try and kill him.” Albus snarked.

Rose glared at him.

“I merely threatened him,” She huffed as she ate some eggs. “I wasn’t gonna go through with it!” 

He rolled his eyes.

“Besides,” Violet said as she bit into her bacon. “We ran into your father before that could happen.” 

Rose frowned at the mention of that. 

“Speaking of which, what did he want?” Violet asked curiously as Rosalind piled some food onto her plate. 

Scorpius eyed her curiously as he surveyed his schedule.

“He just wanted to see how I was adjusting.” Rosalind half-lied.

It was true he did want to see how she was faring but that was only the half of it. 

“That was nice of him.” Scorpius said as he handed Rosalind her schedule.

“Looks like I’ve got Flying first.” She blanched.

Scorpius, Albus, and Violet smiled.

“So do we.”

“If I die tell my dad he was right about flying.” She grumbled into her schedule.

“Well we’ll see when we get to Flying Class won’t we?” Scorpius said putting a sympathetic hand on Rosalind’s shoulder. 

And so when all four had finished their breakfast they scurried out of the Great Hall. Rosalind wanted to make it to the grounds before anyone else to asses the area. Madam Hooch was already waiting on the pitch as the four kids hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. 

There were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

“And who might you three be?” Madam Hooch said in a clipped tone, “First years eager for their first lesson.”

Albus, Scorpius, and Violet nodded whilst Rosalind looked pale as a sheet.

“Well three of you are anyway.” She remarked noticing Rose’s expression.

“Scorpius Malfoy, First year.” Scorpius introduced himself politely. 

“Albus Weasley-Potter.” He smiled shyly.

“Violet Patel-Brown.” Violet beamed.

Madam Hooch nodded at them politely. The three were eager to get on their brooms. Meanwhile Rosalind was transfixed on the brooms with a look of unease on her face.

“And who might you be dear?” Madam Hooch asked not unkindly.

“Rosalind Granger.” Rose mumbled her eyes not leaving the broom.

Madam Hooch barked out a laugh. 

“Well your look of terror makes sense now.” She said with a clap of her hands, “Your mother was not overly fond of flying.”

“Neither is my dad.” She added.

“Well, I’m afraid that Flying is mandatory, Miss Granger.” Madam Hooch said with sympathy, “However should you feel ill let me know and I’ll send you to the infirmary.”

“Thank you.” Rose nodded.

Madam Hooch looked over their heads to see their fellow Slytherins and the Gryffindors walking towards them.

“Well children go and pick a broom and I’ll be over shortly.” She said indicating her hand to the wanting twenty brooms.

Rosalind, Scorpius, Albus, and Violet walked over to the brooms were standing and waited for their classmates. Rosalind was staring at the broom with a look of trepidation. She had never fallen off but that was only because her Aunt was watching her.

“Looked what the cat dragged in?” Came the voice from in front of Rosalind. 

Her eyes snapped up to see her pug-faced dorm mate Peony staring her down.

“Excuse me?” Rosalind said trying not to think about her impending flight.

“I guess it’s clear now that you’re Granger’s spawn.” Peony said in an attempt to mock her.

The two girls at either side of her laughed.

“So?” Rosalind said with a shrug.

“So,” Peony huffed, “Your a Granger and a Slytherin. Has your mother disowned you yet?”

“I can’t help what house I’m sorted in-“ Rosalind began.

“Well Well Well, if it isn’t Peony Zabini.” Scorpius said looking the girl up and down.

“Malfoy.” The girl, Peony hissed, “Stay out of this.”

“You know her?” Albus said with a fearful look towards the Slytherin girl.

“Yeah, our parents have a business relationship.” Malfoy supplied with a glare.

“Well,” Rosalind said getting into Peony’s face making the smaller girl cower slightly, “I don’t really care who you are. However, I suggest you say away from me.”

“And what are you going to do if I don’t?” Peony hissed and shoved Rosalind. “We do share a dorm after all.”

Rosalind glared daggers at the mean girl wannabe. She was just about ready to pummel her face but Albus grabbed her arm.

“It’s not worth it.” He hissed in her ear.

Rosalind let out a low grunt almost like a growl of frustration which caused the girl to laugh.

“Looks like she’s part-werewolf too!”

Violet paled at this.

“Miss Zabini.” Madam Hooch snapped, “Find a broom.”

Peony looked a bit put out at being singled out but found a broom none the less. The sound of Madam Hooch’s whistle made her stomach drop. While she had ridden on a broom before she had no desire to do it again.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Rosalind glanced down at her broom. Her mother and uncles had not had kind things to say about the ancient training brooms. If Rosalind had to guess this were probably the exact same brooms they’d used as children. That thought didn’t sit well with Rosalind. Her particular broom had some twigs sticking out at odd angles. That didn’t exactly inspire confidence in her first flight.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" Rosalind, Scorpius, Albus, and Violet shouted.

Albus’ broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Rosalind looked to her left to see that Violet’s had simply rolled over on the ground. Scorpius’ was hovering in the air. She stared down at her’s pathetically, it hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. When Madam Hooch praised Albus for his form, Rosalind was happy that at least someone was enjoying themselves.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two— one — Go!”

All around her, Rosalind saw people taking off on their brooms. Albus was doing circles around people. Scorpius and Violet was looking quite satisfied with herself for having accomplished Flying. Rosalind looked over at the only other person to not take off instantly — Scorpius Malfoy.

“Afraid of flying? Rosalind ventured. 

“Nah,” Scorpius asserted, “I’m just not the greatest at commanding my broom.”

Rosalind paled.

“It would seemed you’ve inherited your mother’s disdain for flying.” Scorpius replied not unkindly.

Rosalind felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“I guess so.”

Rose looked down at her broom and sighed.

“Please come up,” She frowned, “I won’t bother you again. You can go to someone much worrier than me”.

After a moment of starring at her broom she rubbed her hands together.

“Up!” She commanded it and beamed when it flew into her hand.

“Now join your classmates in the sky Ms. Granger.” Madam Hooch instructed her.

Hesitantly, Rose levitated a few feet off the ground, just high enough to join her classmates. Despite her dislike of Quidditch, Violet was a natural in a broom. Albus wasn’t half bad either, being the son of two Quidditch stars. Scorpius was happy to be in the air, but not doing too much to rock the boat. Rose slowly flew over to his side, he grinned when he saw her.

“Nice of you to join us.”

“I would have _eventually_.” Rose frowned.

“I head there was a first year last year who couldn’t get his broom off the ground,” A Gryffindor snickered, “People thought he might be a squib in disguise.”

Rose simply rolled her eyes.

“You think your so high and mighty just because your in Slytherin?” The boy scoffed.

“A person wouldn’t be a squib if they couldn’t get their broom off the ground,” She glared at the boy, “The kid was probably afraid of heights or something.”

 _Like me_. 

“Aren’t you just the little know it all,” The boy cackled, “Oh wait, that’s your mother.”

“Why you little—“ Rose began but Scorpius had a hand on the back of her robes.

“He’s not worth it,” He hissed, “You don’t want to risk falling do you?”

Rose paled considerably.

“Oh, so your letting the son of Voldemort fight your battles now?”

“Mr. Bowker!” Madam Hooch growled, “10 points from Gryffindor for bullying.”

“But—“

“Do you want to make 20?”

“No ma’am.” He simpered.

“Good,” The woman said as she turned to the rest of the class, “We’re going to be taking it easy…”

Scorpius and Rose were no longer listening. All of Gryffindor house was starring at them. Clearly they made enemies of all of them, because what Gryffindor was going to believe two Slytherins? 

Things were not looking great for the pair. 

Having Flying class first, Rosalind would later find out, did not make for having a great day. History of Magic was about as boring as she’d been told but the appearance of her ‘Uncle’ Fred made it go by rather quickly because everyone was laughing. Potions was ok, it wasn’t her favorite but she wasn’t horrible at it.

Herbology was not as fun as she’d been expecting, though Rose knew she was no gardener like her older brother.

Transfiguration was quite fun, though the professor had a bit of stick up his butt if Rose did say so herself. Though Charms made up for it by being delightful, with Professor Flitwick praising her abilities. She just ignored the part where he compared her to her mother… Then came her final class of the day, sans Astronomy later that night, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rose walked on the down the hallway, trailing behind Albus, Violet, and Scorpius. 

“How are you liking Hogwarts?”

She whipped around to find her cousin Victorie jogging to catch up to her. The girl was third year Ravenclaw and quite adapt in both Potions and Herbology. Rose figured that if she ever needed help she would go to Victorie first.

“It’s good,” Rose murmured, hugging her books closer to her. “I like my classes.” 

“I see you’ve got Uncle Harry’s class next,” Victorie smirked knowingly, “I was nervous on my first day too. I was worried he’d treat me like his niece and not his student.”

That wasn’t _exactly_ where her concerns lied but she was glad to hear that.

“Thanks Vic,” Rose smiled at her elder cousin by two years, “I needed to hear that.”

She nodded.

“I did too,” She confessed quietly, “when I was a first year. Luckily I had Teddy and Delphi to guide me. Unfortunately for you, I don’t see Pan or James being all that helpful.”

Both girls grimaced at the mention of the boys. 

“You didn’t see him tormenting Albus at the station,” Rose sighed, “So I tend to agree with you.”

“Therefore,” Vic walked past her as they came upon the classroom, “feel free to bug me, Ted, and Delphi as much as you need to.”

Rose found herself smiling as she walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. However, that was replaced with a look of shock as she caught sight of her Uncle — er — Professor Harry sitting on his desk. Of all the things she’d been expecting, what she was seeing had not even crossed her mind.

Her Uncle had his legs crossed underneath him, like he wasn’t about to teach a group of eleven years olds. He also wasn’t wearing teaching robes either, like every other professor. He wore a simple robe over a red Weasley sweater Rose had no doubt was knitted by Nana Molly. That was coupled with a pair of Muggle jeans and some dragonhide boots.

“Now class,” Her Uncle said as he hopped off the desk, “I’m sure you all know who I am.” 

Murmurs erupted from the crowd of first years.

“Your Harry Potter!” One kid gasped.

“Isn’t your wife the famous chaser for the Hollyhead Haripes?” Another asked.

Rose saw her Uncle smile.

“That I am.” He beamed, “And now that you know me, it’s only fair I know you.” 

The kids all began talking excitedly, introducing themselves one by one. Her Uncle didn’t seem react when Rose, Albus, Violet, and Scorpius said their names. Rose for her part was grateful, not to have the pressure of their family names weighed on them.

“Okay,” he clapped jovially, “now that proper introductions have been made, please open your textbooks to page 1. Today’s instruction will be on…”

Defense Against the Dark Arts came and went without any trouble.Most of her Uncle’s questions she’d been able to answer with relative ease, which while it earned her house points it also got her glares from the Gryffindors. It would seem her mother’s reputation would soon become hers if she wasn’t careful.

Scorpius and Albus were headed to the library while Violet was going to send a letter to her parents in the Owlery. That reminded Rose of how she’d written a letter to her own parents but forgot to send it. She knew her father probably wasn’t waiting for the letter but her mother surely was. 

Rose also knew her siblings would probably be happy to hear from her too. 

She descended the step to her dormitory alone, glad not to be bothered by other dorm mates. Specifically that of Peony Zambini, Aurelia Nott, and Ophelia Goyle.As soon as Rose made it inside she shut the door behind her. Quietly, she crept to bed and was about to ease into it when she heard a voice.

“Hello Rosalind.”

Rose gasped as she turned around, unsure of whether or not she’d actually heard her name. When she saw who was standing behind her she rubbed her eyes, thinking it was a hallucination. But when Castiel’s visage didn’t go away the young Granger-Winchester realized that the angel was in fact in her dormitory.

“Castiel…your alive?” She cried as she barreled into him, “What? How did this—“

The angel sighed.

“I was informed that the details are unimportant.” He replied vaguely, “When Dean and Hermione told me where you were I figured lI should inform you that I am not dead.”

Rose laughed at that.

“I’m glad your ok,” She sniffed as they broke apart, “and that you came to see me. But what if someone sees you?”

The angel frowned at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Only girls can get into this dormitory,” She explained as Crookshanks wound his way around Castiel’s legs. “It’s some sort of magic spell.”

The angel simply rolled his eyes.

“It’s not warded against angels,” He supplied with a shrug, “though in the future I shall be more careful when I visit.” 

“Future?” She quipped as she sat down, pulling her hair out of a braid.

“Your father has asked me to check up on you every once in a a while,” Castiel explained, the hint of a smile on his face. “I don’t think he trusts this institution to keep you safe, neither does your mother though I don’t think she’ll admit it.”

Rose nodded absorbing the information. 

“I should say I’m surprised but I’m honestly not,” She shrugged as Crookshanks hopped into her lap, “Dad’s…well Dad’s dad. And mom, I know she has her reason. I’d welcome the contact from home, I find myself missing it a lot.”

“You’ve only been here a few days, from what Dean told me.” The angel frowned, “has anyone been messing with you?”

Rose laughed at that.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” She replied intentionally vague, “I still have to send my letter to Mom and Dad though.”

The angel perked up at that. 

“I could take it for you’d like?”

She snorted.

“Are you my personal post owl now?”

Castiel playfully scowled at her.

“I’m sure your father would much prefer me over an owl,” He quipped as Rose got up to retrieve her letter, “I can’t imagine it would go over well if one landed on the Impala.” 

“He almost shot one once,” Rose smirked as she grabbed the letter off her nightstand before walking over to the angel, “got too close to the car. Mom was furious because we almost got a hefty fine from the owl post office for it.”

Castiel simply shook his head as he took the letter from her.

“I guess I should be going then—“ He began awkwardly before Rose pulled him into another hug.

“Thanks for coming,” She whispered, “ _and_ for not being dead.”

The angel patted her head affectionately.

“I’ll be here for you,” He said as he turned to fly away, “I’m just a prayer away.”

And then he was gone.

Rose sighed as she flopped down on her bed, thinking about the lettered she’d written. She’d gone through about five different drafts before she settled on something she liked. While she knew her parents wouldn’t be mad about her sorting, she still didn’t know how she felt about Slytherin. With the house’s complicated history and the addition of her own, she was just feeling stuck. 

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_You’ll be happy to hear that I’ve been sorted into Slytherin. For your information Dad that’s the snake house, the one known for its Resourcefulness, Determination, and Pride. I know it’s also the house that has had a bunch of dark wizards come from it but I think I’m on the safe side in that department. I mean with you and mom as my parents I don’t think I’ve got a single evil bone in my body!_

_Anyway…Hogwarts is great. I sat with James and Pankaj on the train for a while and got reintroduced to Pan’s cousin Violet, who is also one of my dorm mates. Then they (Pan and Al) started trash-talking Albus so I left. I ended up sitting with him and Scorpius Malfoy, who in my house._

_Scorpius is nice, nothing like James or Uncle Ron said he’d be. Albus is here too! The whole hall was silent when he and I were sorted into Slytherin, though I think people were more shocked about him. Albus, Scorpius, Violet and I have bonded, since we're the lone Slytherin Weasleys. That’s not counting Dominique who I think has been going out of her way to avoid us, though I’m not sure why._

_I like my classes, though I think my favorites are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Uncle Harry is a great teacher, he’s strict but fair. Professor Flitwick says I’ve got knack for Charms like you did! Potions and Herbology are probably my least favorite subjects…don’t tell the rest of my house. History of Magic was as boring as you said Mom, though the surprise visit from Uncle Fred was nice._

_I can’t help but feel weird about all the ghosts here. I know magical ghosts don’t go crazy like Muggle ghosts do but it still makes me leery. Uncle Harry scolded me for threatening to dispel Peeves…and I know what your going to say but he messed with us first! I think the fact that he knows I seriously know how to get rid of him will keep his torment of me to a minimum. Oh, and Neville says hello!_

_Tell Ben, Bobby J, and Emma that I miss them! And tell Aunt Ginny that I am not trying out for Quidditch. I could barely get my broom off the ground let alone fly very good. Hope everything at home is good. I will eagerly await your reply._

_Love,_

_Rose_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see what Dean and the gang stateside are doing!


End file.
